Thorns of Romance
by TheDarkestZero
Summary: Marluxia finds the new member, Larxene, to be quite interesting, but is a relationship with her as great as he thought it would be? Is he gay, or not? -Made for the national MarLar day of 11/12! Well, a little Demyx is thrown in there as well. WARNING: Nudity and such-


How long had he been here? Four weeks? Maybe five? The World That Never Was had no specific time. It was always night, the dark sky casting shadows over the entire world. Marluxia was slowly starting to forget what his life used to be like. After he was discovered by this "Organization XIII" that seemed to have only eleven members counting him, his memories were slowly starting to fade away and replaced with new ones of all of these new people he surrounded himself with.

And then the meeting was called. A twelfth member was discovered in a brand new world. And to his surprise, the new member was female. All of the members prior to her existence were all male. But this one—now named Larxene—was the first girl he had seen in a long time.

Marluxia couldn't help but be interested in the girl. For the first few days she was there, she seemed all scared and frightened of her superiors like Xemnas or the big and scary Xaldin. But after two weeks of her existence, Larxene began taking charge. She didn't allow anyone to stand in her way. Marluxia was pretty sure that Larxene had almost killed the ninth member, Demyx, several times already.

From what Marluxia could remember of his life before, he had always surrounded himself with men. His fathers had adopted him along with his four older brothers and two younger brothers. He went to an all-boy's private school and went on to run an all-male clothing shop. He was almost never around a female.

He had never been in an actual relationship with anyone, male or female, so he was unsure if he was a true homosexual or not, like his parents. And here he was, in an all-male Organization…that is, until the blond she-devil showed up.

Four weeks had passed, and Larxene soon became a more dominant person than what she was when she first showed up. She had gotten Demyx to practically be her slave, this time she actually scared Xaldin _and_ Lexaeus, and Axel was actually scared to flirt with her (_despite all those stories he's told of himself being a major player back in Radiant Garden_).

So yeah, Marluxia was a little curious as to how this woman thinks. Without realizing what he was doing, he found himself stalking up to her bedroom door without hesitation, putting a fist up to her door to begin knocking for her attention. Before he could knock, however, Larxene opened her door, causing Marluxia to steadily back away.

The blonde smirked, her sharp canine teeth nearly shining. Her eyes narrowed to the pink haired individual and she said, "What do you want, Pinky?"

"Oh, um, nothing, really," Marluxia replied, with his monotonous voice as he backed away even further. "I was just coming to say hello—"

"What kind of guy has pink hair?" Larxene asked, stepping out of her doorway and holding her hand out to lightly pet Marluxia's hair. Marluxia jumped back a bit. "I'm not gonna bite. So, what, are you like gay or something?"

Marluxia shrugged and replied, "Not…sure. Never been in a relationship."

Larxene's cold face seemed to soften, but was soon to be replaced by a smirk of pure evil. "I gotta admit, your face is so babyish and charming…and dare I say it, attractive." Marluxia felt himself blushing. What was this girl trying to say? Did she have a crush on him or something? He had never spoken to a girl before in his life. Larxene reached forward and grabbed Marluxia's collar, pulling him forward and laying a soft kiss on his lips.

Larxene's lips felt cold and soft on Marluxia's warm lips. He had only ever previously found males attractive, as he had never been around a female. But Larxene…she was the one exception. Larxene pulled the star struck Marluxia into her room as she slowly closed her door.

"What are you doing?" Marluxia asked, startled by Larxene's surprisingly tight grip on Marluxia's collar.

"Making a move, Flower Boy," Larxene replied, licking her lips and then pushing herself forward, locking lips with Marluxia again. Marluxia didn't return any of the kisses though. He was too frightened. Not at Larxene, but at the way he was feeling towards her. Larxene noticed Marluxia's pale face and asked, "What's the matter, Pinky?"

"I've never done any of this before…" he said silently. Larxene simply laughed it off and slowly unzipped Marluxia's coat. "What are you doing!?"

"Getting what I want," Larxene replied, licking her lips as she completely stripped off his cloak, leaving him in nothing but boxers that had designs of roses and thorns tangling around them, and his boots.

"But do I want this?" Marluxia asked, suddenly shivering from the cool air.

"Of course you do," Larxene replied, grabbing hold of Marluxia's hardening erection. He yelped out as Larxene smirked, saying, "Judging by _that_, you totally want me." Larxene yanked off Marluxia's boots and socks, followed by stripping him of his boxers. "You're so cute, you know that? Just wanna sink my teeth into you and take a bite, you know?"

Marluxia wasn't sure if this was what he wanted. "You know…" he said, trying desperately to change the subject. "You'd make a good boss of this organization…so scary and so demanding and…"

"And what?" Larxene asked back.

Marluxia muttered, "Maybe…" He didn't want to upset Larxene. He wasn't going to get on this girl's bad side. "We can do more of this if…we get Xemnas off our backs. Let's kill him, and take this Organization for ourselves. How's that sound?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Larxene said with a smirk, licking her lips again. "Now, where were we?" Marluxia thought changing the subject was going to save him from her! This wasn't what he wanted! His erection started going down, limp in Larxene's hands. "What…am I not getting you…you bastard, you really are gay! I have no more use for you, Flower Boy!"

Larxene opened her door, and without handing Marluxia his coat back, she kicked him, and he tumbled out of her doorway and onto something. Larxene snickered as she slammed her door shut. Marluxia looked at what he had fallen on. Lying there, underneath his naked body, his face inches from Marluxia's, was Demyx. "Uh…" Marluxia muttered.

"Um…" Demyx replied, his face immediately getting red.

Marluxia…he felt different somehow. His face reddened, his erection was back, and he found the cute little Demyx completely attractive. Marluxia just stared at the smaller boy, awed in every way by the boy's beauty. Demyx tried to squirm from under him, while Marluxia wouldn't move. He was too shocked at how he felt towards the boy.

He knew for sure he was gay now. Demyx? He wasn't sure what Demyx was. But all that mattered was: Marluxia didn't want Larxene.

Demyx had to be his.


End file.
